Friendship is Witchcraft: Guia y Manual del Usuario
by Arlequin Sin Rostro
Summary: Gracias por comprar el último grupo de unidades de nuestra serie Friendship is Witchcraft. Para evitar una muerte dolorosa y el fin de toda la vida, hemos proporcionado a las guías y manuales de usuario para su seguridad al utilizar nuestros productos.


Hola a todos:

Quisiera partir diciendo que esta historia no es mía, esta historia fue creada por el autor de habla inglesa Wilhelm. Yo lo único que he hecho fue traducirla para el publico de habla hispana. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La historia proviene de la parodia "Friendship is Witchcraft"

El titulo original de esta historia es "Friendship is Witchcraft: User Guide and Manuals"

* * *

 **SWEETIE BOT: Manual y Guía de Usuario (FIW)**

* * *

 **SWEETIE BOT: MANUAL Y GUIA DE USUARIO.**

Ahora con imágenes.

Buenas nuevas a todos, Acabas de comprar una unidad SWEETIE BOT para ti.

La unidad SWEETIE BOT es el compañero perfecto para usuarios de todas las edades, pero para asegurar el máximo nivel de diversión, por favor sigue los avisos en su Manual, fallar en hacerlo podría resultar en el fin del mundo, has sido advertido.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta unidad cree que es un pony real, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le debe de informar lo contrario, en serio no, te lo advierto, solo NO.**

Nombre: Ella responde a Sweetie Belle o 'Mejor hermana'.

Edad: Error, los Robots no tienen edad, pero ella piensa que ella tiene la misma edad que nuestra unidad APPLEBLOOM, no le informes lo contrario.

Lugar de fabricación: Desconocido, pero ella cree que ella es de Ponyville.

Altura: misma Altura que nuestra unidad APPLE BLOOM.

Peso: Para un Robot esperarías que fuera pesada, ¿no? Pues no, porque ella es en realidad muy ligera.

Largo: muy corta, pero él es una potrilla.

Color de ojos: Por qué preguntas esto, solo mírala. Podría cambiar en modo _Destrucción del mundo_.

 **Tu unidad SWEETIE BOT viene con los siguientes accesorios:**

Uno (1) suéter de abrazos.

Uno (1) tendedero para secar ese suéter.

Dos (2) rollos de tela.

Una (1) tina de helado.

Uno (1) Contenedor para jalea pegajosa.

Y si tú tienes las unidades APPLE BLOOM y SCOOTALOO:  
Un (1) programa de adquisición de Cutie mark.

 **Programación**

Tu unidad SWEETIE BOT es capaz de hacer lo siguiente:

Control de Tristeza: Tu unidad SWEETIE BELLE es capaz de mejorar el estado de ánimo de quien sea en un 52% por ciento, así que adelante, no importa que pase; ¿tu compañero te dejo?, ¿Tu hermanito te odia? ¿No puedes ver MLP FIM? Solo deja que SWEETIE BOT se entere, ella seguramente entrara en fase de abrazo.

Aventurera:

¿Aburrido?, ¿Solo?, Siente como renuncia por el hecho de que no puedes estar en una historia de FANFICTION?

Solo activamos el modo Aventurera y prepárate para los días más emocionante de tu vida.

¿Ves esa tostadora? Ahora es una rana bailarina, ¿Ves esta canasta boca arriba? Ahora es un gran sombrero. (No tan Buena como la versión de nuestra unidad RARITY.)

Terminator:

¿Qué hay que tener para eliminar a esa persona molesta? ¿O tal vez solo te sientes malvado? Solo introduce el siguiente código: _*Codes cost extra._ Una vez activada tu unidad SWEETIE BOT se convertirá en una imparable máquina de matar, que no descansara hasta que tu oponente sea reducido a una pila de ceniza.

 **Precaución el modo** _ **Destrucción del Mundo**_ **se podría auto activar con esta función.**

 **Sacar de su empaque a SWEETIE BOT.**

La unidad SWEETIE BOT es usualmente uno de nuestros modelos de jardín de niños, siempre y cuando no menciones, _Ya sabes qué._

Así que para asegurarse de que no termine como combustible para su chimenea, Siga los siguientes pasos.

1\. Coloque la tina de helado en el piso y ábrelo, al escucharlo, su unidad SWEETIE BOT estallara saliendo de su empaque y procederá a comer dicho Helado. No importa lo que hagas, **NO** comas el helado antes de preguntarle, o ella te golpeara rápidamente hasta la muerte con sus propios cascos.

2\. Coloca el contenedor de jalea pegajosa, esto causara que ella salte fuera de su empaque y atrapa toda la jalea antes de que esta choque con el suelo, entonces ella procederá lo mirara con rabia, es recomendable no provocar la o ella podría entrar en modo _Destrucción del Mundo_.

3\. Si usted ha comprado ya sea la unidad APPLE BLOOM o SCOOTALOO colóquela fuera de la caja y grite: "The Snooty, Snarky Evaders." Si se hace correctamente entonces ella saldrá de su caja y empezara a jugar con las otras unidades.

No recomendamos esto si no tienes las unidades APPLE BLOOM o SCOOTALOO y no nos responsabilizamos por los daños causados por hacerlo.

 **Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar su unidad SWEETIE BOT tu puedes reprogramarla en cualquiera de los siguientes modos:

 _Amar (Default)_

 _Servicial (Default)_

 _Rechazada_

 _Adquisición de Cutie Mark_

 _Alegre_

 _Filosofa_

 _Destrucción del mundo (Bloqueado)_

Tu unidad SWEETIE BOT viene en ambos modos _Amar_ y _Servicial_ , en estos modos ella intentara ayudarte con cualquier cosa que necesites hacienda y recordándote que ella 'te ama' (Nos gustaría señalar que nuestros robos son incapaces de sentir el amor verdadero.) y generalmente mejorara tu día. Si tú te la pasas ignorando sus afectos, entonces ella entrara en modo _Rechazada_ , en primer lugar, ella tratara de complacerte con regalos, pero si esto falla, entonces ella entrara en estado de depresión y comenzara a llorar y empezara a autocastigarse, se aconseja que usted detenga esto abrazándola, ya que esto puede dañar su unidad.

Modo de _Adquisición de Cutie Mark_ se activara al permitirle a su unidad SWEETIE BOT jugar con la unidad APPLE BLOOM o SCOOTALOO, en este modo ella intentara descubrir cuál es su talento especial, el 99.99% de las veces eso terminara en una baja a media destrucción del área cercana y ellas terminaran cubiertas por una gran cantidad de savia de árbol. (Sabia e árbol no incluida.)Mientras este en modo A este modo, ella empezara a saltar y empezara a cantar sobre eventos aleatorios que ocurren en su vecindario más cercano. Además de estar con sus amigos, este modo solo puede ser activado siendo amable con ella, o si ello falla, entonces dale una gran cantidad de helado. Ambos modos contrarrestaran el modo _Rechazada_.

Modo _Filosofa_ puede llevarse a cabo al mostrarle o contarle algún evento depresivo, ej: una reciente muerte de un familiar o alguien cercano por un accidente de autobús. Eso causara que tu unidad SWEETIE BOT empiece a lamentase sobre la inutilidad de la vida y tratar de explicar el significado de la vida. _(*Nota, tu unidad no podrá saber el significado de la vida.)_ En este modo, ella continuara para dar a conocer la filosofía a todos los que la escuchen, pero la unidad puede regresar al método default siguiendo las instrucciones del modo _Alegre_.

El modo Destrucción del mundo de tu unidad SWEETIE BOT ha sido bloqueada por el hecho de que podría acabar con toda la vida como la conocemos.

No te informaremos como iniciar este modo, en vez de eso, te informaremos como NO iniciarla.

1\. No hacerla enojar, si usaste el método 2 para sacarla de su empaque.

2\. No le informes que ella es un robot, ya que esto causara que ella vea todas las otras vidas como inútiles e iniciara el modo _Destrucción del mundo_.

3\. Bajo ninguna circunstancia **No** te comas su helado.

Si tu unidad entra en este modo, entonces contáctanos y nosotros haremos lo que podamos para someter a la amenaza para todas las vidas que has desatado, aunque no prometemos éxito.

 **Relación con Otras Unidades**

APPLE BLOOM: Miembro de The Snooty, Snarky Evader, esta unidad es la amiga primaria de tu unidad SWEETIE BOT y siempre serán agradables juntas.

SCOOTALOO: El otro miembro de The Snooty, Snarky Evaders, SCOOTALOO es considerada altamente por esta unidad a pesar de que sus ideas tiene una probabilidad de 87.34% de fracaso.

RARITY: tu unidad SWEETIE BOT cree que ella es la hermana de la unidad RARITY y la tratara como una, a pesar de que no siempre puede verla a los ojos, lo compensara el tiempo.

 **Limpieza**

Tu unidad está recubierto de una piel ultra secreta que prevendrá que se ensucie.

 **Descanso**

Tu unidad no requiere descansar, en vez de eso ella entrara en modo _stand by_ cuando ella no sea necesaria.

 **Fuente de alimentación**

Tu unidad es alimentada por un pequeño reactor de fusión nuclear que la mantendrá andando por 9000 años.

 **Preguntas Frecuentes**

P. ¿Por qué mi unidad SWEETIE BOT esta solo sentada ahí parpadeándome?

R. Hay alguna música tocándose, así que apágala, esto resolverá el problema.

P. ¿Por qué la unidad está tratando de matarme?

R. _Suspiro_ ¿Te comiste su helado verdad?

 **Solución de problemas**

Problema: En vez de la unidad SWEETIE BOT, recibí una calculadora con una sonrisa dibujada en ella.

Solución: Parece que recibiste una versión bebe de nuestra unidad SWEETIE BOT, por favor contacta con la oficina principal para pedir un rembolso o un cambio por el modelo adecuado.

Problema: Mi unidad fue a jugar con las unidades APPLEBLOOM y SCOOTALOO y mientras estaban jugando, ellas entraron a mi cuenta de fanfiction y ahora ellas se quedan mirándome con un brillo en los ojos.

Solución: Ellas de seguro leyeron algunos fics Gridmark/Mature, en ese caso, probablemente deberías encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderte, la ayuda va en camino.

Problema: Mi unidad no sale de su empaque, ha intentado todos los métodos y ninguno funciona, ¿Qué hago?

Solución: ¿Has intentado poner las unidades APPLE BLOOM y SCOOTALOO a comer el helado mientras se le cae la gelatina pegajosa?

 **Notas Finales:**

Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado de su Nuevo amigo de por vida.

* * *

 _Los créditos para la idea original de Timpeni._

Disfrútenlo.


End file.
